Suki da yo
by miliko2010
Summary: Morinaga szörnyű híreket kap. Souichi érzelmei egyre jobban kibontakoznak.


**Suki da yo**

Morinaga szomorúan bámulta kedvesét, aki nyugodtan fogyasztotta reggelijét. Míg Souichi frissen és üdén ébredt, addig ő az éjszakát ismét sóvárgások közepette töltötte, s egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Így, mikor fel kellett kelnie, mint egy zombi csoszogott ki a fürdőszobába. Elérkezett a csütörtök, egy újabb nap, a negyedik, melyen ismét arra kellett számítania, hogy nem történik közöttük semmi, az égvilágon semmi.

Az új kísérlet, melyen dolgoztak, teljesen lekötötte minden idejüket, s mikor hullafáradtan hazaértek, szerelme szó nélkül zárkózott be szobájába. Tudta, milyen fontos a munka Souichi számára, így nem akarta ráerőszakolni magát, de ami sok, az sok. Neki is vannak érzései, néha jól esne egy érintés, egy ölelés, vagy esetleg egy csók. S mikor induláshoz kezdtek készülődni, máris a tettek mezejére lépett.

- Lehetne ma? – szólalt meg.

Souichi keze, mely a kabátjáért nyúlt, útközben megállt, s mikor hátrafordult, Morinaga fürkésző tekintete fogadta.

- Most meg miről beszélsz? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Arról, hogy nem bírok tovább várni, Senpai.

- Idióta! – háborodott fel, s próbálta eltolni magától az egyre közeledő fiút, ám ellenállásba ütközött, s Morinaga végül a falhoz szorította.

- Senpai – váltott hangnemet, s szerelemtől fűtött tekintetét Souichiéba fúrta, mire ő azonnal elpirult.

- Hagyj… - kezdte, de szerelme szája csókra szomjazva tapadt az övére, s a kéjes borzongás azonnal végigfutott testén. – Ne! – tiltakozott, ám, ahogy egyre jobban belemélyedtek, úgy érezte, ellenállása már nem tart sokáig. – Azt mondtam, most ne! – s végre sikerült eltolnia magától a fiút, majd megpróbálta csitítani őrületes iramot diktáló szívét.

- Rendben van, Senpai – lépett át a bejárati ajtó küszöbén -, akkor este folytatjuk.

- Ne légy ilyen önelégült! – kiáltotta utána, ám jól tudta, ha leszáll az éj, úgysem fog tudni neki ellenállni.

A nap hirtelen gyorsasággal telt, mivel a munka fekete lyukként szippantotta magába minden idejüket. Azonban Souichi még így is felfigyelt arra, hogy Morinaga őt bámulja. Először még nem is zavarta annyira, hiszen ez mindennaposnak számított, de ahogy közeledett a délután, egyre idegesebb lett tőle. Jól tudta, mihelyt hazaérnek, a fiú ráveti magát, s többé nem ereszti. A kísérletek is rendben mentek, s már előre látta, hogy sokkal korábban fognak végezni. Ám, mikor Morinaga, a munka befejeztével készülődni kezdett, s már ölelte volna át, megállította.

- Nekem még maradnom kell – nézett vele farkasszemet. – Menj haza egyedül, ha készen leszek, én is megyek.

S ő egy perc múlva elmosolyodott, magához húzta kedvesét, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Te barom! – kiáltotta, miután kiszakította magát a fiú karjaiból. – Mit művelsz?

- Csak egy kis ízelítőt adtam abból, hogy ma este mire számíthatsz – mondta magabiztosan. – Remélem, tetszett.

Souichi már éppen tiltakozni akart, mire a fiú ismét a közelébe férkőzött, gyengéden álla alá nyúlt, majd felemelte azt.

- Semmi értelme ellenkezned, Senpai. Azt hiszed, nem ismerem annyira a tested, hogy nem látom, mikor jó neki az, amit csinálok? – s gyengéden megsimogatta a Souichi fülénél lévő érzékeny pontot.

- Ne! – húzódott el, mihelyt ismét elöntötte a jól ismert forróság. – Most menj el! – kérte meg, ám nem nézett fel, jobbnak látta tekintetével a földet pásztázni.

- Jól van, Senpai – egyezett bele, s önelégült mosollyal az ajtó felé indult. – Ma a kedvencedet fogom készíteni, és remélem a desszertnek is örülni fogsz – ekkor megfogta a kilincset -, mert az én leszek – s bezárta az ajtót.

- Hah? – kapta fel fejét Souichi, ám már nem volt kire rázúdítania hirtelen rátörő felháborodottságát. – Mindig ezt csinálod – gondolta, s tovább bámulta a csukott ajtót, majd, ahogy ráébredt, hogy még mindig a fiún jár az esze, elpirulva visszatért munkájához.

Mire mindennel elkészült, a nap már nyugovóra tért, s a sötétség kezdte átvenni a hatalmat a város utcái felett. A lámpák folyamatosan kapcsolódtak be, s világították meg a hazafelé vezető utat. Souichi ballagott, sőt, inkább vánszorgott közös otthonuk felé, melyben, jól tudta, Morinaga már epekedve várja őt. Egyrészt örült ennek, hiszen ennyi szeretetet már régen kapott bárkitől is. De másrészt utálta, mivel lassan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a fiú túlontúl fontossá válik számára. Félt, sőt rettegett attól, hogy végleg beleszeret, hogy nem lesz képes nélküle élni, hiszen már most sem telt el perc anélkül, hogy ne rá gondolt volna. Tartott tőle, hiszen egyetlen érintésével lázba tudta hozni, egyetlen csókjával lebontotta a falat, melyet saját védelme érdekében húzott fel. S hiába tiltakozott mindezek ellen, habár nagyon is élvezte, Morinaga mindig elérte, amit akart. Vagy szavaival, melyek mindig meghökkentették, vagy tetteivel, melyekkel próbált neki minél több örömet szerezni.

Mire feleszmélt, ajtajuk előtt állt, s a kilincset markolta. Lelki szemei előtt látta a fiú közeledő alakját, aki már nem bír magával, s erősen magához szorítja. Tiltakozását heves csókokba fojtja, s tesz róla, hogy nyögésein kívül más hang ne hagyja el száját.

Ám, amint belépett lakásukba, csak a dermedt csend, s a sötétség fogadta. Miután felkapcsolta a villanyt, s körülnézett, enyhe szomorúsággal állapította meg, hogy kedvese sehol sincs. Az egyetlen feltűnő dolognak a konyhaasztalon árválkodó bevásárlószatyor számított, s a mellette heverő levél.

Souichi nem akart közelebb lépni hozzá, nem akarta elolvasni. Érezte, ha megteszi, semmi jó nem fog kisülni belőle, s ezúttal megérzése nem mondott csődöt. Ahogy kezébe vette a levelet, azonnal felismerte Morinaga kézírását, melyet jócskán elcsúfított a sietség.

Senpai,

Kunihiro felhívott, mivel apánknak szívrohama volt, és kórházba szállították. Azt szeretné, ha hazamennék, így a legelső vonattal indulok. Azért nem szóltam, mert nem akartam ismét a terhedre lenni, főleg munka közben. Mihelyt tehetem, jelentkezek. Sajnálom az elmaradt esténket, remélem, minél hamarabb bepótoljuk.

Morinaga

Ui: Tiszta szívből szeretlek, ezt ne felejtsd el!

- Bolond! – csúszott ki azonnal száján, ahogy elolvasta az utolsó mondatot. – Hogyan tud még ilyenkor is rám gondolni, mikor ilyen szörnyű hírt kapott?

Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú hosszú évek után ismét kénytelen azok elé állni, akik elüldözték, megvetették, lenézték. Habár bátyjával kibékültek, ott vannak még a szülei, akik, úgy látszik, nehezen nyelik le a békát, ha ennyire el tudták taszítani maguktól saját fiukat.

Morinaga iránti aggodalma, és annak szülei iránt érzett megvetése nem hagyták nyugodni. Arra a hihetetlen erőre gondolt, amire jócskán szüksége lesz a fiúnak, s öntudatlanul rebegett imát érte, mielőtt elérte volna a megsemmisítő álom.

Reggel fuldokolva ült fel ágyában. Heves zihálások közepette próbálta csitítani dübörgő szívét. Még percekkel ébredése után is élénken éltek benne rémálmának borzalmas képei. Jól látta, amint Morinagát láncra verve húzzák-vonják az utcán egy hatalmas tömeg előtt. A fújjolások csakúgy visszhangzottak, s mocskos szavak vegyültek el köztük. Majd szegény fiút, aki könnyek közt próbált felállni, miután valaki ellökte, paradicsomok, s tojások tömkelegével kezdték el bombázni. Ő pedig csak zokogott, s szájával egyetlen szót próbált megformálni: Senpai. De ő nem tudott neki segíteni. Csak állt, mint egy szobor, s végig kellett néznie, ahogy kedvesét a porba alázzák, ahogy dögkeselyűként repülnek rá ezek a kegyetlen emberek. Majd a tömeg szétvált, s egy férfi jelent meg lapáttal a kezében. Souichit a hóhérra emlékeztette, aki most készül kioltani egy szegény szerencsétlen életét. S ahogy a lapát felemelkedett, úgy kiáltotta el magát, s ébredt fel saját szobájában.

Még a meleg zuhany alatt is érezte, ahogy a hideg futkos a hátán. Féltette már a fiút nem egyszer, de ezek a képek mindennél jobban megrémisztették. Habár ő is fennen hirdette, hogy utálja a melegeket, azonban el sem bírta képzelni, hogyan tehet ilyet egyik ember a másikkal, főleg Morinagával, az ő Morinagájával.

Étvágya úgy, ahogy volt, elment, s csak az aggodalom táplálta kétségbeesett lelkét. Munkájára szinte oda sem figyelt, szemét folyamatosan telefonján legeltette, várva, hogy mikor jön már végre az a nyomorult hívás. Ám, az csak nem akart megérkezni.

Mire hazaért, idegei már majdnem felmondták a szolgálatot. Idegességét az ajtókon vezette le, száját pedig egyre többször hagyták el cifrábbnál cifrább szavak, melyekkel az őrületes feszültséget próbálta levezetni. Telefonját ki nem engedte volna kezéből, s mikor már nem bírta tovább, és éppen tárcsázta volna a fiút, a várva várt hívás megérkezett.

- Hoi, Morinaga, te vagy az? – kiáltott bele a telefonba, s csak egyetlen mondat volt hallható a heves zokogástól.

- Senpai,… szükségem van rád.

Szíve azon nyomban összeszorult, ahogy e megtört hangot meghallotta. Nem volt szüksége magyarázatra, előre sejtett mindent.

- Megyek – válaszolta azonnal, s mielőtt a fiú még valamit mondott volna, kinyomta a telefont. Magához kapta pénztárcáját, felvette kabátját, s már indult is az állomás felé.

A vonaton ülve gondolatai ismét a rémálom körül forogtak, s el sem tudta képzelni, vagy inkább nem akarta, hogy miket mondhattak neki, amivel ennyire kiborították. Fülében még mindig visszhangzott a fiú szívszaggató zokogása, mely úgy hatott rá, mintha egy hatalmas kést forgattak volna meg már így is fájó szívében…. És ekkor elhatározta magát. Eldöntötte, az ellenállásnak és a tagadásnak végképp véget vet. Meg fogja védeni őt, de meg ám. Ki fog állni mellette, ahogy a fiú mindig is szerette volna. Nem engedi, hogy még egyszer fájdalmat okozzanak neki, hiszen eleget szenvedett már. S ahogy gondolataiba merülve figyelte az egyre sötétedő tájat, úgy szállt reá a kimerültség okozta álom.

A borzalmas képek, melyek reggel kínozták, ismét visszatértek, s már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy Morinaga nevét kiáltja, s fürkésző tekintetek figyelik minden mozdulatát. Szeretett volna az utasokra kiáltani, hogy mit néznek, de jobbnak látta, ha nem hívja fel még jobban magára a figyelmet. Így lejjebb csúszott ülésében, s remélte, már nem is néz ki olyan furcsán, mint percekkel ezelőtt.

Meglepetten vette észre, hogy az út nagy részét átaludta, s éppen a célállomás előtt sikerült felriadnia. Amikor bemondták Fukuoka nevét, némi megkönnyebbülés lett rajta úrrá. Amint a vonat megállt, már szállt is le, s a csarnok felé sietett. Azonnal kiszúrta Morinagát, aki az egyik eldugott szegletben álldogált, s tekintetével őt kereste. Arca keserűséget és fájdalmat tükrözött. Souichi szívébe tőrként hasított a fájdalom, s gondolkodás nélkül vitték a fiúhoz lábai, majd ugyanúgy tettek karjai, mikor átkarolták őt.

- Sen… pai – kerekedtek ki Morinaga vörös szemei, majd némi tétovázás után viszonozta a gyengéd ölelést. – Köszönöm. Te mindig tudod, hogy mire van szükségem.

- Ne beszélj bolondságokat! Ez a dolgom – suttogta.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy melletted legyek.

- Miket beszélsz, Senpai?

- Hogy-hogy miket? – bontakozott ki az ölelésből.

- Sose viselkedsz így velem, pláne nem más emberek előtt… - majd egy pillanatra megállt. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy… hogy… hajlandó vagy felvállalni a kapcsolatunkat?

- Most meg miért nézel így rám? – háborodott fel. – Nem ez volt minden álmod?

- De, Senpai – érzékenyült el a fiú -, csak olyan váratlanul ért. Akkor most már nyilvánosan is megölelhetlek, megcsó…

- Na, azért ne ess túlzásokba! – állította le Morinaga szárnyaló fantáziáját, majd veszélyesebb vizekre evezett. – Szóval, mit mondtak neked?

- Kik, Senpai? – nézett rá értetlenül kedvesére.

- A szüleid.

- Nem beszéltem velük – jelentette ki, mire Souichi arca megrökönyödött.

- De hiszen sírtál, hallottam a telefonban.

- Igen, mert apám állapota válságosra fordult.

- Szóval nem ők bántottak meg?

- Dehogy, Senpai – képedt el. – Te azt hitted, hogy ismét összevesztem velük? – Souichi azonnal elpirult. – Csak ezért öleltél át, ezért volt az egész? Vagyis igazából azért tetted mindezt, mert megsajnáltál? – szomorodott el.

- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! Tudod, hogy ez nem így van!

- Hanem hogy, Senpai?

- Egyszerűen aggódtam miattad, te idióta! Nem akartam, hogy szomorú legyél, hogy ismét könnyeket hullass – s megsimogatta Morinaga arcát.

- Sen… pai – érintette meg az arcán nyugvó kezet – mondd, hogy nem álmodok!

- Nem álmodsz.

- Biztos? – s ekkor Souichi két ujja közé csípte a fiú bőrét, melynek hatására azonnal hátrahőkölt. – Aú, jól van, jól van, megértettem, ébren vagyok. Csak olyan jólesik, ha ilyeneket teszel – mosolyodott el, mire szerelme elpirult.

- Hol szálltál meg? – váltott témát, mielőtt a fiú még nagyobb hatást gyakorolt volna rá.

- Nii-san megengedte, hogy nála maradjak, míg itthon vagyok. Szóval, szerintem semmi akadálya, ha a hétvégét itt szeretnéd tölteni,… velem – e mondat hallatán Souichi arcát ismét elfutotta a pír. – Mármint ne gondolj semmi rosszra. Nekem elég, ha most a közelemben vagy, mert máris boldogabbnak érzem magam. Vagy talán ez túl nagy kérés tőlem?

Souichi egy percig gondolkodott, majd megrázta fejét.

- Ha már úgyis itt vagyok, akkor mindegy, hogy maradok-e vagy sem.

- Köszönöm, Senpai – s halvány mosoly jelent meg beesett arcán. – Akkor induljunk! – s egymás mellett lépkedtek a kijárat felé.

- Találkoztál velük? – kérdezte Souichi, ahogy Kunihiro lakása felé sétáltak.

- Úgy érted, a szüleimmel? – nézett rá kedvesére, majd bólintott. – Csak az üvegen keresztül láttam őket. Édesapám eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyon, anyám pedig mellette ült, nem mozdult mellőle. Egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy észrevett, de aztán nem foglalkozott velem. Jobbnak éreztem, ha csak távolról figyelem őket. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha túltette volna magát a régi sérelmeken.

Souichi kihallotta hangjából az enyhe szomorúságot, s kedve lett volna ismét a karjaiba zárni őt. Meg akarta nyugtatni, biztosítani arról, hogy ő itt van, és itt is marad, míg szüksége van rá, ám gondolatait nem merte szavakba önteni.

- Senpai – szakította ki Morinaga az elmélkedésből -, megérkeztünk – s egymás után léptek be a hatalmas tömbház bejáratán.

Egy órával később már egyedül ült a nappaliban, s ismét Morinagára gondolt, aki abban a pillanatban éppen a kórház felé tartott. Úgy érezte, elérte korlátait. Mióta megérkezett, olyan dolgokat tett, és mondott, melyek természetesnek hatottak volna egy normális párkapcsolatban, de az övék közel sem volt annak nevezhető. Habár Morinaga könnyen kimutatta iránta érzett szerelmét, ám, így utólag nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan volt képes az állomáson szégyenérzet nélkül ilyen nyíltan viselkedni a fiúval annyi ember előtt. Ahogy visszagondolt a meleg ölelésre, úgy rémlett, mintha csak ketten álltak volna ott, s a világ körülöttük megszűnt volna létezni.

Gondolatai csakúgy cikáztak, s hirtelen döbbenet lett rajta úrrá, mikor kopogtatást hallott. Morinaga egy szóval sem említette, hogy várnának valakit, így bizonytalanul lépett az ajtóhoz, s mikor a látogató még percek múlva sem akart távozni, kinyitotta azt.

- Te? – kerekedtek ki szemei. – Mi a fenét keresel itt?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném – nézett rá döbbenten Masaki.

- Morinaga miatt jöttem ide – válaszolta.

- Tetsuhiro itt van? – csillantak fel a fiú szemei, mire a féltékenység elöntötte Souichi szívét.

- Messziről kerüld el, hallod? - figyelmeztette azonnal Masakit, aki erre elmosolyodott.

- Szóval kibékültetek?

- Ehhez semmi közöd – méregette gyilkos tekintettel -, viszont nem szeretnélek a közelében meglátni, megértetted?

- Ez elég nehezen fog menni – kezdte a fiú -, mivel a bátyjával járok.

- Tessék? – esett le Souichi álla.

- Jól hallottad, úgyhogy nem kell aggódnod Tetsuhiro miatt. Én is a legjobbat akarom neki.

- Én viszont azt akarom, hogy, ha lehet, ne találkozz vele. Eleget szenvedett már miattad.

- És miattad talán nem? – szegezte neki a kérdést enyhe dühvel a hangjában. Souichi megmerevedett, s egy árva szót sem bírt kinyögni. – Amikor utoljára beszéltem vele, sebzett volt és törékeny. Olyan dolgokat vágtál a fejéhez, melyekkel darabokra törted a szívét, de ő még azok után is téged védett. És én akkor szerettem volna visszamenni, és egy jó nagyot behúzni neked, amiért ennyire megbántottál egy ilyen angyali teremtést, aki csak a javadat akarta.

- Akkor miért nem jöttél? – háborodott fel Souichi.

- Mert tudtam, hogy azzal csak fájdalmat okoztam volna neki, és semmi ilyesmit nem akartam tenni. Ha igazán szeretnéd, tudnád, mennyi mindent érdemel, és hogy mennyire meg kell őt becsülni. Ha…

- Elég! – szakította félbe a fiút. – Szeretném, ha most azonnal elmennél, különben nem állok jót magamért.

- Áá, a te híres-neves vérmérsékleted – szűkültek össze Masaki szemei -, amivel annyi testi fájdalmat okozol neki. Nem értem, hogyan volt képes beléd szeret… - s az ajtó becsapódott, Souichi pedig fújtatva dőlt neki a falnak. Most még megemberelte magát, de, ha még vár egy-két percet, biztosan nekitámad a fiúnak.

Hogy képzeli az a mocsok, hogy felelősségre vonja őt? Hiszen ő ártott a legtöbbet Morinagának a hülye kis titkával. Ha igazi férfi lett volna, akkor mindent bevall a legelején, és nem menekül el, mint egy gyáva nyúl. És mi jogon szól bele a kapcsolatukba? A mocsok.

Dühe még akkor sem csillapodott, mikor pár órával később ajtónyitódást hallott.

- Senpai, megjöttem – hallatszott Morinaga hangja, s amint belépett a nappaliba, már sietett volna oda kedveséhez egy ölelésre, azonban Souichi dühös, ám egyben kétségbeesett arckifejezése megállította ebben. – Valami baj van? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel.

- Tényleg annyi fájdalmat okoztam neked? – pillantott fel rá.

- Most meg miről beszélsz, Senpai? – ült le mellé a kanapéra.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy valóban olyan sokat szenvedtél miattam?

- Ezt most miért kérded? – kerülte ki a válaszadást.

- Hajlandó volnál végre felelni? – s hangjában némi remegés bujkált.

- Senpai… - fogta meg kedvese kezeit –, a válaszom, igen – s Souichi arca elfehéredett. – De a kellemes pillanatok, melyeket együtt töltöttünk, mindezekért kárpótolt. Én szerettem beléd, én kergettem álmokat, s nézd meg most. Itt vagy velem. Ennél többet nem is kívánhatnék – s átkarolta kedvesét. – Minden egyes szenvedéssel töltött óra megérte, hogy most a karomban tarthatlak. Ha tehetném, sose engednélek el.

- Akkor ne tedd – suttogta Souichi.

- Senpai… - pillantott rá, majd gyengéden megcsókolta. – Annyira szeretlek.

- Én is – súgta a fiú fülébe, mire az elmosolyodott.

- Ezt örömmel hallom – s még szorosabbra fonta ölelését, majd pár másodperc múlva újból megszólalt. – Tudod, hogy mi következik, ugye? – majd elengedte őt, s felállt. – Ideje vacsoráznunk – s e mondat letaglózta szerelmét.

- Te nem akarsz velem… ? – buktak ki száján a szavak.

- Mit, Senpai? – s kérdőn nézett rá, mire Souichi elpirult. – Ó, arra gondolsz? – esett le neki pillanatokon belül. – Sajnálom, erre nem is gondoltam – bökte ki. - Most szeretnéd csinálni?

- Mi az, hogy most szeretnéd csinálni? – háborodott fel, s azonnal felpattant a kanapéról. – Bevallom neked, hogy mit érzek, te meg egyszerűen így viselkedsz. Ennél azért többre számítottam – s elindult a vendégszoba felé.

- Várj, Senpai – állította meg Morinaga. – Valamit elfelejtesz.

- Mégpedig? – nézett rá szúrós tekintettel.

- Hogy hol vagyunk, és miért – s Souichi arcára ráfagyott a döbbenet. – Azt hiszed, hogy más esetben már nem az ágyban lennénk, hogy a fellegekbe repítselek? Szerinted nem azon fáradoznék, hogy újból megnyílj nekem, és testestől-lelkestől az enyém legyél? Ilyen idiótának nézel, hogy ennyire félvállról veszem a vallomásod, melyre már évek óta várok? – s újból átkarolta kedvesét. – Egyszerűen csak hazajöttem, hogy veled vacsorázhassak, majd ismét visszamehessek a kórházba. Remélem megérted, hogy ilyen állapotban nem szeretném sokáig magára hagyni a családom – Souichi egyetértően hümmögött. – Megígérem neked, mihelyt édesapám jobban lesz, és ismét Nagoyában leszünk, kárpótolni foglak mindenért. Rendben, Senpai?

- Igen – érkezett a válasz, melybe egy kis csalódottság vegyült.

Másnap délben már az állomáson állt, s immár búcsút kívánt inteni szerelmének. Habár szeretett volna vele maradni, legalább egyikőjüknek muszáj volt bemenni az egyetemre. Az előző délután történtek, s az egyedül töltött éjszaka jócskán elszomorították. Hiába akart figyelemmel lenni Morinaga érzéseire, saját önző vágyait akkor sem tudta véka alá rejteni, s ezt kedvese is észrevette. Így mielőtt a fiú elkísérte volna őt a megfelelő vonathoz, gyorsan behúzta a férfimosdóba, s szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Kérlek, várj rám, Senpai – suttogta fülébe.

- Mi mást tehetnék, te idióta? – horkant fel, majd elpirult.

- Ígérem, mindent bepótolunk – s ismét szájára tapadt.

- Elég – tolta el magától Souichi -, bárki megláthat - majd Morinaga még utoljára homlokon csókolta, aztán mindketten kisétáltak, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ám tekintetük, mely folyton a másikét kereste, szerelemről árulkodott.

Este már ismét ágyában pihent, s az elmúlt napokról gondolkodott. Egyrészt megkönnyebbült, hogy álma, mely megrémítette, csak felfokozott agyának képzelgésének bizonyult. Másrészt furán izgatottnak érezte magát, amiért ilyen nyíltan színt vallott. Azt hitte, nehezebb lesz, de ahogy átjárta a fiú melegsége, gondolkodás nélkül bökte ki valódi érzéseit. Hát igen, az időzítés nem volt épp a legjobb, de az ilyen dolgokat nem lehet kordában tartani. Aztán elfutotta a pír, mikor arra gondolt, hogy ezúttal fordult a kocka, s ő volt az, aki mindennél jobban szerette volna odaadni magát. Majd, ahogy szemeit lehunyta, s egyre jobban sodródott az álomvilág felé, halk suttogása észrevétlenül hagyta el száját, s hívogatta szívszerelmét.

A napok fájdalmasan lassan teltek, s Souichit kezdte bekebelezni a reá telepedő magány. A nap fénypontjának az este bizonyult, melyen újra hallhatta Morinaga hangját, ami némiképp kizökkentette ebből a siralmas állapotból. Mire a péntek elérkezett, már az ágyból sem volt kedve felkelni, ám kötelességtudata végül mégis győzedelmeskedett. Belátta, jobb, ha a munkába temetkezik, mintha magában keseregne.

Mire délután a lakásukhoz ért, a nap már lenyugváshoz készülődött. Ahogy a kulcsot a zárba illesztette, s elfordította azt, ismét rátört az a furcsa érzés. Kezét a kilincsre helyezte, de nem nyomta le. Nem akart bemenni az üres lakásba, ahol senki nem várja, s ahol társa egyedül a síri csend, mely kezdte egyre jobban nyomasztani. Fejét az ajtónak támasztotta, szemeit behunyta, s nagyot sóhajtott.

- Morinaga, mikor jössz már haza? – s ekkor két kar fonódott teste köré, melyek szinte összeroppantották.

A hirtelen rátörő ijedség azonnal védekezésre késztette, s a másik pillanatban fejét hátravetette, hatalmas ütést mérve ezzel támadójára. Aztán csak egy huppanás hallatszott, ahogy a gaz merénylő hátraesett.

- Aú, Senpai – fogta meg enyhén nyilalló orrát.

- Morinaga? – kerekedtek ki Souichi szemei, mikor megfordult, s meglátta kedvesét. – Te idióta – lázadt fel -, muszáj volt ennyire megijesztened? Miért nem szóltál, hogy jössz?

- Meglepetést akartam szerezni neked, Senpai. Már ez is baj? – nézett rá szemrehányóan.

- Bolond – sóhajtott Souichi, s letérdepelt a fiú elé. – Na, mutasd! – Morinaga elvette kezét orra elől, mely úgy piroslott, akár egy érett eper. – Legközelebb megtanulod, hogy ne settenkedj a hátam mögé – majd hirtelen meghökkent, mivel a fiú szemeiből szivárogni kezdtek a könnyek. – Ennyire fáj? – ijedt meg.

- Dehogyis, Senpai. Csak olyan nehezen tudom elhinni.

- Mit?

- Hogy ismét itt lehetek, veled – majd magához húzta kedvesét, hogy ajkaik ismét találkozhassanak.

- Bolond – húzódott el -, ne itt! – s maga után vonta a fiút.

Mihelyt az ajtó bezáródott mögöttük, indulataik ismét elszabadultak, s heves csókjaik áradatával próbálták enyhíteni egymás iránt érzett féktelen vágyukat. Majd Souichin ismét döbbenet lett úrrá, mikor szerelme teste reá nehezedett.

- Hoi, Morinaga! – próbálta megtartani a fiút, ám az eszméletlenül csuklott össze. Lassan ölébe vette, s szobája felé cipelte. – Ha most látnád, hogy mit csinálok – gondolta -, életünk végéig ezt emlegetnéd – s szája fájdalmas mosolyra húzódott.

Egy órával később, mikor a hold kerek arca a sötét szobát kezdte kémlelni, Morinaga szemei hirtelen kipattantak. Első szavával szerelmét szólította, aki azon nyomban megjelent ajtajában. Aggodalomtól terhes tekintettel nézett rá, ám ez nem látszódott a nappaliból beszűrődő kevés fényben. Majd felkapcsolta a villanyt, és az ágyhoz sétált, s mihelyt odaért, a fiú karjába csípett.

- Aú, Senpai, ezt miért kaptam?

- Nem megmondtam, hogy ne ijessz rám még egyszer? – ripakodott rá. – Van fogalmad arról, mennyire kétségbe estem, mikor a karjaimba zuhantál?

- Sajnálom, Senpai. Tudod, az utóbbi napokban nem igazán tudtam aludni, és mihelyt édesapám állapota javulni kezdett, azon nyomban rohantam haza, hogy láthassalak.

- Te idióta – sóhajtott egyet, majd átölelte a fiút -, ne merd még egyszer ezt tenni velem, különben olyat kapsz tőlem, hogy egész életedre megemlegeted – s a mondat végére hangja megremegett.

- Tényleg nagyon sajnálom, Senpai. Csak be akartam pótolni a… - s elnyomott egy hatalmas ásítást.

- Idióta – húzódott el Souichi -, mintha nem érne rá. Ne légy hülye! Most azonnal aludni fogsz – parancsolta. – Ami pedig azt illeti – pirult el -, holnap is lesz nap.

- De,… - kezdte Morinaga, ám azonnal félbeszakították.

- Semmi de!

- Csak azt akartam kérni, hogy maradj itt velem, míg elalszok – majd Souichi leoltotta a villanyt, s visszatért szerelméhez.

Morinaga azonnal magához húzta, s szorosan átölelte. Souichi a fiú mellkasára helyezte fejét, úgy figyelte, ahogy szívverése és légzése lassulni kezd, s végül elnyomja az álom. Mikor pedig szorítása enyhülni kezdett, lefejtette magáról a fiú kezeit, óvatosan megcsókolta, majd csendben elhagyta a szobát, hogy immár ő is nyugovóra térhessen.

Mikor már ágyán feküdt, kusza érzések kavarogtak szívében. Egyrészt aggódott, hiszen a fiú a karjaiban ájult el a kimerültségtől, másrészt izgatott volt, és boldog, amiért ismét együtt lehettek. S ahogy a másik szobában fekvő fiút, őt is elnyomta az álom.

Szombaton, mikor felébredt, nem akart hinni szemeinek. A nap már szinte a delet ütötte. Napok óta nem aludt ilyen jól, s ez is kitűnően példázta, milyen hatással van rá kedvese közelsége. Első dolga volt megnézni őt, ám Morinaga még mindig az igazak álmát aludta, ő pedig semmi pénzért nem akarta felkelteni. Pár percig elidőzött mellette, hallgatva egyenletes szuszogását, mely furcsa elégedettséggel töltötte el, majd elindult a konyha felé, hogy csitítsa gyomrának egyre erősödő korgását.

A nap utolsó sugarait szórta szét, ám Morinaga még mindig nem ébredt fel. Souichi aggódni kezdett, ezért halkan odaosont, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye, s mikor megérintette homlokát, a fiú szemei kinyíltak, majd azon nyomban magához rántotta, s ő egy szót sem szólt, csak átható, mély pillantást vetett rá.

- Hallod ezt? – kérdezte Morinaga.

- Mit? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- A csendet – mosolyodott el. – Ilyenkor már tiltakozni szoktál.

- Ne bolondozz! – pirult el.

- Senpai, … olyan édes vagy – suttogta, s megcsókolta nyakát -, kedvem lenne minden egyes porcikádat megízlelni – s megsimogatta kedvese arcát, majd felébe kerekedett. – El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire vártam már erre a pillanatra, Senpai – s elkezdte kigombolni szerelme ingének gombjait.

- Erre azért ne vegyél mérget – vágott közbe, mire Morinaga keze megállt.

- Szóval hajlandó vagy végre beismerni, hogy te is vágytál rám? – s ő bólintással válaszolt. – Tudod, hogy mi következik, ugye? – suttogta, mire hasa oroszlánként bőgött fel. – Ideje vacsoráznunk – ám kedvese nem engedte el.

- Nem várhatna egy kicsit? – nézett rá sóvár tekintettel, mellyel teljesen megbabonázta.

- Csak kérned kell, Senpai – s érzékien szájára tapadt.

Míg nyelvével körbejárta szerelme nyakát, addig kezeit más testrészeken nyugtatta. Souichi halk zihálása és apró nyögései zene volt füleinek, s minden egyes másodperc, melyben ezeket hallotta, arra sarkallta, hogy a végtelenségig folytassa kedvese kényeztetését. Majd e csilingelő hangok után meghallotta saját nevének érzéki kántálását, s miután Souichi teste az élvezettől megrándult, nem bírta tovább. Szorosan magához húzta, s beléhatolt. Kedvese nem ellenkezett, olyan könnyen fogadta magába, mint még soha. Minden egyes lökésnél érezte, ahogy sóvárgó testük végre békére lel, s a végén egyszerre önti el őket a gyönyör.

Egy óra múlva már az asztalnál vacsoráztak. Tekintetük minduntalan találkozott, s röpke mosolyt varázsolt arcukra.

- Senpai – szólalt meg -, akkor most már örökre együtt leszünk?

- Úgy látszik – pirult el Souichi.

- Talán eljön az az idő – gondolta a fiú -, mikor követni fogjuk Tomoe-kunék példáját. Bizakodhatok ebben, Senpai?

**Vége**


End file.
